The present invention relates to systems and methods for identifying and reporting errors associated with dynamic web content. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated correction and reporting for dynamic web applications.
Web servers provide web content that may be displayed on a user's computer. The user displays the web content by navigating to a particular website via entry of a uniform resource locator (URL) into a web browser running on the user's computer. The user may then view and read content associated with the website or interact with the website. The user interactions include clicking buttons, entering text, or other activities.
Certain web content is dynamic in nature, such that the content changes based upon the user's interaction with the content. Dynamic changes to web content are facilitated by execution of scripts or other procedures in response to user interactions with the web content. Javascript® is an example of a scripting language that has been developed to provide dynamic changes to web content.